Un día lluvioso
by Melozolam
Summary: "¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así? La relación entere Yoshiko y Hanamaru se pondrá a prueba en esta historia donde todas la acciones suceden por alguna razón y éstas vienen con sus respectivas consecuencias.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a sus respectivos**

 **Este fic participa en el reto** **"Encontré a mi alma gemela." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino**.

* * *

El insituto, primeramente un reto para ella que luego pasó a formar un lugar donde por fin podría mostrarse como realmente es, sin miedo a que la juzguen (casi siempre) y que nunca se imaginaría que en ese mismo iniciaría lo que sería el -or momento de su vida.

-¡¿Por qué esto me sucede esto a MI?!- vociferaba la joven de pelo largo con un extraño peinado en la entrada de la escuela, mientras se tosía un poco a la par que soltaba algunos estornudos -Debí quedarme en casa a descansar y no haber venido en… ¡OUCH!

-¿Zura?- La chica de aspecto dulce y con su típica terminación de cada frase, de repente había parado de caminar para darse vuelta y encontrarse con su compañera de clase.

-Dueleee… Ah, Zuramaru, lo siento, no estaba prestan…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Hanamaru se le había acercado rápidamente y agachado para ayudar a su compañera a ponerse de pie, su cara mostraba un poco de preocupación, ella lo podía ver muy bien, demasiado bien incluso, ya que sin haberse percatado, sus caras estaban solo a unos centímetros cerca de otro, lo que le hizo que la chica tirada en el suelo se sonrojara un poco.

-¡Yoshiko-chan! ¡Lo siento! Me estaba preguntando si te encontraría hoy, zura, para agradecerte por lo de ayer y justo te encuentro- lo decía mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, la cara de preocupación había sido reemplazada rápidamente por una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la otra se sonrojara aún más.

-¿Por qué me estoy poniendo así al hablar con Zuramaru? Rayos, esto es una señal de que me tendría que haber quedado en casa- pensó por un momento, era la primera vez que surgían estos signos de ¿vergüenza? Es cierto que cuando se encuentra con Hanamaru en ciertas situaciones dentro suyo pareciera como si tuviera, muy escondido, sentimientos de…

-¡Ya te dije que es Yohane! Además, yo soy la que debería pedir disculpas, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y no me había percatado de que estabas en el camino.

-No hay problema Yoshiko-chan, estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado, aquí tengo tu paraguas, en serio me ha sido de mucha ayuda, quien diría que ayer llovería de esa manera, así que me preocupé de que nunca pararía de llover, y además estaba muy preocupada por ti, zura, ya que no seguía lloviendo y te habías quedado sin paraguas.

-No-no hay de qué preocuparse, ni la más grande tormenta puede con el poder del ángel caído Yoha-

Antes de que Yoshiko terminara, Hanamaru se le había acercado con una expresión de duda, como si se hubiera percatado de algo.

-Yoshiko-chan ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No tuviste problemas para llegar a tu casa, zura?

Oh, no, estaba poniendo esa cara de preocupación de nuevo, Yoshiko no podía permitir eso así que no tuvo más opción que mentir sobre su estado actual.

-Yohane nunca caería ante ninguna maldición ni maleficio que le pusieran en frente, como crees.

"Espero que esto sea suficiente", pensó.

-Mmmm… Está bien, pero si algo te preocupa o si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo, zura.

Ambas retomaron su camino y se dirigieron al salón de clases, Yoshiko esperando que Hanamaru no notara su cara sonrojada.

* * *

Ya había llegado la hora del final clases, durante todo el día las clases han sido completamente normales… Y eso era algo que no encajaba, al menos no en esta clase en donde unas de sus particularidades era tener nada más ni nada menos que a un ángel caído.

-Esto es malo, zura

-¿Pasa algo malo Hanamaru-chan?- Ruby también se había percatado de que algo raro pasaba durante todo el día, pero no supo explicar qué es lo que era lo extraño de este día

-Creo… Que ya sé que es lo que pasa, zura.

Hanamaru instintivamente se dirigió al origen del problema, y Ruby siguiéndola detrás, hasta llegar al asiento de Yoshiko, quién estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pupitre, ocultando su cara.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?

La chica sentada no reaccionaba, así que Hanamaru pensó en una forma "infalible" para poder obtener una respuesta.

-Entonces agarro esto y… ¡Listo!- su método era simple: poner una pluma negra en el extraño peinado de Yoshiko, y así lograr despertar al ángel caído "Yohane"

Pero no hubo reacción, en vez de eso, Yoshiko solo levantó la cabeza y con la cara algo sonrojada las miró a ambas y dijo:

-Hanamaru, Ruby, ¿ya terminaron las clases?

Con esto confirmaban que algo estaba mal, la primera cosa que hizo Hanamaru con Yoshiko era lo básico. Se le acercó y para comprobar si tenía fiebre apoyó su frente contra la de Yoshiko, aunque ese gesto hizo que la chica enferma se ponga un poco más roja de lo que estaba.

-¡Yoshiko-chan, estás ardiendo, zura! No puedes ir a casa sola en ese estado, Ruby-chan, puedes ir sin mi a casa por hoy, yo acompañaré a Yoshiko hasta su casa.

-¿Estás segura Hanamaru-chan? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No hace falta, además, pienso que por mi culpa Yoshiko-chan se encuentra así.

Ruby iba a replicar de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta por la cara de preocupación de Hanamaru que era mejor dejarlo todo a ella.

-Está bien, pero si pasa cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme.

Y así, solo quedaron Hanamaru y Yoshiko en el salón de clases.

Hanamaru decidió que lo mejor era acompañar a Yoshiko, no podía dejarla ir a su casa así en ese estado, además que se sentía mal porque con la amabilidad que demostró ayer al haberle prestado su paraguas, todo resultó para mal en el caso de Yoshiko.

Ambas, tomadas de las manos, fueron hasta la parada del autobús, sin decir nada. Al subirse en el autobús que va a Numazu, se sentaron juntas y en el momento que Hanamaru iba a soltar la mano de Yoshiko, ésta se lo impidió agarrándole la mano con fuerza.

-¿Yoshiko-cha-

-¿Podemos quedarnos así hasta que lleguemos, por favor?

Esto provocó en Hanamaru que se sonrojara un poco, se giró para ver la cara de Yoshiko pero no lo podía ver bien, ésta había apoyado su cabeza contra su hombro y se volvió a quedar en silencio, se mantuvieron así hasta llegar a Numazu y se dirigieron al apartamento de Yoshiko.

Ambas chicas entraron y Yoshiko guió a Hanamaru hasta su cuarto, se sentaron en su cama y aún tomadas de las manos se quedaron así por un momento. Hanamaru fue la primera en levantarse y romper el silencio.

-Creo que no hay nadie más en casa, traeré algún paño y agua, espérame aquí un momen-

Yoshiko la seguía sujetando de la mano y en lo que pareció solo un momento, la había agarrado y puesto en la cama acostada mirando hacia arriba y Yoshiko encima de ella, sujetándole ambas manos por las muñecas.

-¡¿Zura?!

Hanamaru se sorprendió por este repentino acto y lo primero que hacía era intentar liberarse, pero por alguna razón Yoshiko la sujetaba con más fuerza que incluso llegaba a lastimarla.

-¿Yoshiko-chan, qué sucede, zura? Me estás lastimando, zura...

Yoshiko no parecía reaccionar a aquellas palabras y procedió a agacharse hasta que sus caras solo estaban a centímetros de tocarse, los rostros de ambas chicas estaban rojos, y Hanamaru podía sentir muy bien desde esa distancia el calor de Yoshiko.

Antes de que Yoshiko acercara más su cara a la de Hanamaru, algo la había detenido, era un sonido en particular que la había sacado de su trance, y al fijarse bien en Hanamaru se había dado cuenta de algo: estaba llorando. Esto hizo que Yoshiko reaccionara y se levante de golpe, perdiendo el equilibrio, terminando en el piso de su cuarto.

Hanamaru se había levantado de la cama y con los ojos llorosos, se quedó por un momento mirando a Yoshiko, quien estaba en el suelo con mirando al vacio.

* * *

Luego de que Hanamaru se haya ido, Yoshiko se habrá quedado unos diez minutos procesando todo lo que pasó, lo único que recordaba antes de eso es que Hanamaru la acompañaba a su casa, debido a que ella no se encontraba en muy buen estado. Y de lo que pasó en el cuarto y reflexionar, solo se quedó acostada en el piso por el resto de la tarde, llorando por lo que hizo a una de las miembros de Aqours, a su compañera de clases, a su amiga, a… la persona que le gusta.


End file.
